I Love You More
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: Matthew's parents were going out of town that night and invited Gilbert, Matthew's secret boyfriend, over to spend the night so Matthew wouldn't have to be alone, and very interesting things happen. Read and Revieew if you please!


Matthew laid draped over the side of his bed with the Prussian beside on him, boredly flipping through his ipod touch. He would play a song for a few seconds, singing along, then suddenly changing it. Making Matthew stop bother trying to sing along. They would pass some country music or Disney and Gilbert would claim ' it was Ludwig's '.

It was two thirty in the morning and after going through only half the ipod Gilbert furiously hit the next button before finally turning it off and hitting his face on the bed. Matthew chuckled and stared at Gilbert as he laid with his face in the mattress. The Prussia had a sleeping problem, he would get tired but couldn't sleep.

So Matthew, who could sleep fine if he took his pills (which Prussia refused to do; claiming they were dangerous) decided to stay up with him for as long as he could. Tiredness was obviously taking its toll on the two. Matthew smiled. "I love you." Prussia lifted his head up and responded "I love you too." then promptly laid back down.

Matthew smiled wider "I love you more." Prussia frowned, lifted his head up and shook his head. "I don't think so. I obviously love you more." Matthew raises an eyebrow "Oh really? You have yet to prove it to me." It was true. Matthew told Gilbert to prove he loved him more, but had yet to do anything.

Prussia scoffed "I'm awesome. That's why I love you more." Matthew rolled his eyes. "Gil, that's not a reason, its more like an excuse." Gilbert made a noise "Huh? What? How is that an excuse?" Matthew shook his head, "Its not a reason, Gil." Gilbert pouted and laid his head back down. "Well I do love you more." "No, I do." This went on for about a half hour saying random things that 'proved' how much they loved each other more. Now they were sitting straight up and facing each other.

"I can prove it!"Matthew shouted. The Prussian threw his hands in the air, "You can't prove it! Its impossible!" Matthew shook his head "Its not impossible! I can prove it!" Gilbert shook his head "No, you can't! You can prove the impossible! That's why its called the impossible!"

Matthew frowned and his stomach began to flutter "I can prove it." Gilbert sighed "No you can't." They sat there looking at each other for a few minutes before Matthew sat straighter "Yes I can." He leaned forward, grabbed Gilberts face and kissed his cheek then sitting back, a big grin and a blush sweeping over his face.

A rather surprised and blushing Prussian stared back at his lover and the Canadian did the same. Canada smirked "I told you I could prove it, I win." Gilbert smiled a bit and shook his head then motioning with his finger for the Canadian to came closer. Flustered, knowing what Gilbert intended to do, stayed put. His heart pounded furiously and he could feel himself blushing. He wasn't sure why he wouldn't move.

Gilbert was also blushing and looked rather flustered that Matthew wasn't cooperating, he was rather shy about this himself. "Come on, you could at least cooperate and help me a little!" Matthew blushed, moved forward a bit but moved right back. Gilbert wasn't looking at Matthew but at the floor and looked like he was trying to come up with the nerves.

Matthew's heart was still beating harshly inside his chest and it was getting harder to breathe. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what happened but the next thing he knew he pushed himself forward locking his lips with Gilberts then pulling away. Matthew felt his chest pound, did he really just do that? He stared back at the, again, flustered Gilbert who for a minute looked a bit distraught. Matthew felt his heart sink, oh no.

"Gilbert…?" Gilbert laughed a bit and fell backwards. "Haha." Matthew frowned. "Gil…? Are you okay?" Gilbert chuckled "Just my pride." Matthew winced. That was right, Gilbert was the 'seme' in the relationship. Something he had been trying so hard to achieve for a while now. Matthew had no problem with it, but now, he was sure he ruined it for the Prussian. He had made the first move and…had given his very first kiss.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert." Gilbert chuckled and smiled then looked over to his lover. "No, I don't care, really." Matthew smiled a bit, Gilbert didn't like to show his feelings and if he did he was very - dramatic about it.

Matthew grinned feeling rather confident despite the situation, "I win, I told you I loved you more." Gilbert let out a loud laugh and shook his head, "No, you've only prolonged my victory!" Matthew smiled, rolled his eyes and shook his head. This was never going to end, not that he really minded. As long as they were still together it was alright with him.

_[] [] [] [] _

_(This is not a result of my poll)_

_True story. I wasn't sure if to label this "Humor and Romance" I thought it was funny haha. I changed my name. I thought about changing my last name to something else. Heh. But I decided not to. I loves you my Prussia :3 _

_~ Canada._


End file.
